The Ship Called Murder
by Callmemaddy
Summary: The Media Class is going on a cruise. One Problem: There's a serial killer on the cruise. COMPLETE First Fanfic...not as good as others...in fact this is HORRIBLE
1. Getting There

The Ship called Murder

Story Starts slow!

Part 1, Chapter 1-The Commercial

Mr. Bender: Ok, class, we are still learning about advertising. So today we are watching a commercial about a new cruise line–Doom Cruises.

(Mr. Bender pops in a tape. Cheesy Commercial comes on.)

Girl on TV: Where are you going for spring break?

Girl #2: Grandma's, yuck, she smells like fishsticks!

Guy: At least you're going somewhere, I have to stay home.

Girl on TV: I'm going on Doom Cruise line! It's so cool. They have a pool with red dye and movies like White Noise and the Ring.

Guy #2: Can I go?

Girl on TV: Its only $300 for 10 days!

Nicole: I've never been on a cruise.

Logan: (Looking shocked) You've NEVER BEEN ON A CRUISE? I've been on...(counting on fingers)

Nicole: Thanks, Logan.

Zoey: Well, I've been on one, but I was only a baby.

Logan: I've been on 15...no, 16...no wait...yeah 16...no there was the one in Europe...so 17.

(Mr. Bender listening in on conversation)

Mr. Bender: Nicole, you'll be on a cruise sometime.

Nicole: How do you know?

Mr. Bender: Because the whole class is going!

(Exclaims of what, when, how are shared.)

Mr. Bender: Well, I was suppose to keep it secret.. (Pause) oh, well.

(Writes on Chalkboard.)

**The Trip**

**What: Trip on Cruise**

**Who: Everyone in Media Class (With Chaperones!)**

(Logan Sighs.)

Dana: You Wish, Logan!

**Where: Europe**

**Why: To learn about Media in Europe.**

**How: PTA**

Chase and Michael High Five

Part 1, Chapter 2A-Packing Days are here again!

Nicole: (In a _Happy Days_ Tune) Packing Days Once More!

Dana: Shut up, Nicole.

(Nicole Hums "Packing Days")

Zoey: Do you guys realize it is already 1:00 AM and we have to get up at 6:00 AM for a flight? Why did we procrastinate?

Nicole: I'm not procrastinating! I'm mentally preparing for the trip!

Dana: Whatever, get a move on!

(Quinn comes in)

Quinn: Are you guys packed yet? I am. Anyway, I came to tell you I'm not going by plane to Europe.

Zoey: What?

Quinn: I'm going by Floo Powder.

Dana: Isn't that from Harry Potter?

Quinn: NO! It is a real scientific device.

Dana: Whatever. Let's pack.

CHAPTER 2B, PART 1 Preparing for Doom

(2:30 AM)

Logan: I can't wait to see all those hot girls on that cruise.

Michael: We're going to Europe, not paradise.

Chase: Hush you two.

Logan: Hush yourself. You have Zoey.

Chase: (Blushing) Well...Well...you have Dana...yeah.

Logan: Dana? Ew. But Zoey...she's hot.

(Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and Quinn walk in)

Zoey: Me? Huh? What?

(Michael turns the radio on.)

Chase: (Under his Breath) Saved by the Bell.

Radio: And that was the bell saved me by John and Jane Doe. (Pause) Oh dear...it seems Bob Smith, the sniper, is on the loose.

Dana: Like I give a–nevermind.

Chater 4, Part 1--Oh, Europe we will go!

(It is 8:00 AM, an annoyed airplane lady is checking tickets while people board the plane. Zoey and Nicole are in the bathroom.)

Annoyed Airplane Lady: Now boarding seats 1-13.

Mr. Bender: That's us!

Chase: What about Zoey and Nicole?

Mr. Bender: They'll find us.

Logan: Chase, what's your seat?

Chase: 9A

Logan: I'm 9C.

Chase: (Chase puts on a weak smile) Great.

Mr. Bender: Guys, let's go.

(Chase and Logan walk on to the plane, Chase sits on the Aisle, while Logan sits at the window)

(In the Bathroom.)

Zoey: Hey Nicole. What do you think of my new lip gloss?

Nicole: Pretty. Come on let's go back to the gate.

(At the gate.)

Zoey: Where is everyone?

Annoyed Airplane Lady: Final Boarding call for plane 77.

Nicole: So...were are they?

Zoey: On the plane?

Nicole: How do you know?

Zoey: Because I do.

Nicole: (On the Jetway) Where are you siting?

Zoey: 9B.

Nicole: Cool, 9D.

(Zoey and Nicole get on the plane. Zoey trips on Chase and he catches her.)

Zoey: Opps!

Pilot: Flight Attendents please prepare for depature.

Zoey: Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep.

(Zoey falls asleep, her head on Logan. Chase looks jealously at Logan, while Logan looks pleased. Dana looks jealously at Zoey.)

(Zoey wakes up.)

Zoey: Oh, Hello Logan.

(Zoey looked slightly embarrassed and turns to Chase.)

Zoey: Hey Chase.

Chase: (still glaring) Hi.

Zoey: Why are you glaring at me?

Chase: Me? Glaring? No. I just have something in my eye.

Zoey: Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom.

Chase: Well?

Logan: Well What?

CHAPTER 5, PART 1–The Hotel's Creepy Dude

(It is 10:00 PM, Cruise boarding is 12 PM tomorrow)

Check-in Lady: Hi, welcome to England! Name please?

(Quinn appears)

Quinn: THE FLOO POWDER WORKED!

Mr. Bender: Huh?

Check-in Lady: NAME PLEASE?

Mr. Bender: Bender, S.

Check-in Lady: Ok, you have 7 rooms for 1 night. That'll be 1,499.99 dollars.

(A drunk man walks up)

Mysterious Man: Hey Ladies.

(Man falls down)

Nicole: Hel–

Zoey: Nicole, it's time to go upstairs.

(Upstairs...Zoey, Quinn, Dana, and Nicole have a room)

Dana: What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see that man was drunk?

Nicole: I was just being nice.

Zoey: Or trying to get yourself killed!

Nicole: Whatever. We have to be up at 9 for breakfast and boarding the cruise. Let's get some sleep.

A/N: Mysterious Man is very important to the story. Don't take him lightly.

A/N #2: Sorry, it sorta starts slow, next chapter will be a bit more interesting.


	2. First Reactions

1**A ship called Murder–PART 2 FIRST REACTIONS**

_**Chase's POV**_

I walked on to the cruise. First thing that happened is I got my key card. Room 213. I was kinda out of it because I kept thinking about what happened last night on the plane, Zoey sleeping on Logan. "She likes him better!"I said to myself.

All of the sudden a lady who gave me the keycard was talking, "Hello?" she said, "Like I'm not doing the for my health! I have to tell you not to lose your keycard!"

"What?" I asked.

"Look, kid. I hate this job and you're not making it much easier. So will you please listen?"

I nodded.

"Doom Cruises will not give you a replacement keycard. If you lose your keycard, you may not leave or board the ship at ports," she said in monotone.

"You forgot the part where you would die if you lose your keycard," Logan stated, though I had no idea he was there.

The lady sneered while Logan and I went to explore the ship.

"Hey Chase! Hey Logan!" Zoey and Nicole walked up with ice cream cones.

"Where'd you get the ice cream?" I asked.

"Come on I'll show you," Zoey turned around with her hair in my face. I liked the smell, it smelled like lemons.

_**Dana's POV**_

"I am so tired," I thought. I didn't sleep very well last night. I kept thinking about Logan and Zoey. Doesn't she realize she has Chase. I was so mad at her! She knew I liked Logan that way. And she ditched me for a guy–my guy!

Suddenly, the perfect idea came into my head! I could go to Chase! He could help me get Logan, while I help him get Zoey. I laughed. I was so smart and I'd finally get Logan.

"Now," I said to myself, "Now, I have to find Chase."

_**Logan's POV**_

I went to see my room. It was..so...so...ugly. Why did I get the crappiest room? My dad donated tons of stuff for this school, shouldn't I get a better room? I went on my laptop and while e-mailing the school about my crappy room, I IMed Dana:

ILOVEME77: Hey Babe.

Badtemperedme8: Hey. Have you seen Chase?

Right then I knew she wanted me. Well, of course, she wanted me, who doesn't?

_**Zoey's POV**_

When I went to get ice cream with Chase, Logan, and Nicole. I discover a 24-hour pizza place! I can't wait to eat pizza while watching _The Amazing Race_with Chase. Chase and I love that show. It would be so cool to go on that with Chase! I always am thinking about Chase and me. I wonder if he likes me like that? I am a dream where we kissed on the cruise. I wonder if it will could true...

**_Nicole's POV_**

At the ice cream place, Zoey and Chase were flirting. To tell you the truth, it got boring. So I went to the room. And while going there I met this guy, Tyler. He was really sweet and nice. And he had the best smile. So, I talked to him.

"Weird. I've never seen you before at PCA."

"PCA...what?"

"Pacific Coast Acamedy! Where I go to school! Do you not go there?"

"No, I go to ECA"

"Oh, East Coast Acamedy! Oh, so there's most than one school on the ship?"

"Yeah."

At that point, he gave me a smile. I love his smile.

_**Tyler's POV**_

****So, I met this girl, Nicole. She seemed kinda...I dunno. She was really nice, though. I got her room number--214.I can now see her again. The only problem is she goes to PCA, 3000 miles away. Oh well, I will still keep in touch with her.

_**Michael's POV**_

****I guess this cruise is really cool. I meet someone from MRA–Middle Region Acamedy. Her name was Ashley. She was a bitch...I hope I won't see her again.

_**Ashley's POV **_

I meet this guy Michael...he was so annoying! He only talked about video games and it was really boring! Ugh, I hate him.

_**Mysterious Man's POV**_

I made it. I am aboard the ship. All these people came to have a good time, but believe me, they won't.


	3. Dinner and SOON TO BE Death

1**_A/N: One will die very soon. Be forewarned._**

_**A/N #2: Thanks guys for your reviews, it keeps me going!**_

_**Quinn's POV**_

I sense something weird going on. I keep having a weird dream like a serial killer is on the cruise. I know I'm not physic, but it just feels weird. I'm working on a Quinn-vention– a rememberball. People think I'm crazy, oh well.

**_Zoey's POV_**

I'm at dinner. At my table is Nicole, Tyler, Logan, Dana, and me.

"I'll have the escargot," I said.

"I'll have the same," Nicole stated.

When the food came, Nicole asked what it was while she popped one in her mouth.

"Snails," Logan responded.

Nicole screamed and spit it out. Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny!" Nicole screamed.

"You're right, its not funny, its fricken hilarious!" Dana laughed.

Tyler, who had been with Nicole all day and it was obvious he had a crush on her, was even enjoying this.

_**Chase's POV**_

I looked over at Zoey's table, she looked like she was having so much fun! At my table was Quinn, Michael, Ashley, and me. Ashley was bitching about how bad her like was, while Quinn was talking about her new invention. Michael and I were painfully bored. I wish I was at Zoey's Table," I thought. I sighed. When would this dinner be over?

_**Logan's POV**_

Dinner was over. I wanted to talk to Dana so bad! I just found out about the end-of-the cruise dance and I totally wanted to go with Dana! I had to catch her before she went to her room..but I was to late.

_**Dana's POV**_

"Chase! Chase! Wait up!"

"What is it Dana?" Chase said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, well, I really don't know how to say this...ok, I know you like Zoey."

"Do NOT!"

"Come on Chase! It's painfully obvious."

"So?"

"So, I like Logan...maybe we come help each other."

"Yeah, sure," Chase said sarcastically.

"I bet you I can get Zoey to go to the end-of-the Cruise dance with you."

"Really?" Chase asked happily.

"Sure but in return you have to get Logan to go out with me."

Chase thought about it.

"Deal," He said finally.

_**Nicole's POV**_

After the escargot incident, I was pretty upset. But then there was Tyler. He was so sweet! He even offered me to my room. And the weird part is I'm not thinking about any other guy! I think I like him!

_**Tyler's POV**_

Nicole's really nice. Nicer than any other girls at my school. But that's the problem...she goes to a different school.

_**Michael's POV**_

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda find this Ashley girl...I dunno...attractive? Love–it's just mean.

_**Mysterious Man's POV**_

One will die. Tomorrow.

A/N #3: One will die tomorrow...but who?


	4. The death of ?

Fan Fiction Part 4 A ship called Murder by CallmeMaddy

_**Mysterious Man's POV**_

Today's the day. The day my fisrt victim dies! And I know who it is too! Belive me, She'll/He'll be dead by tomorrow night...

_**Dana's POV**_

"Ahhhhh."

I woke up to someone screaming.

"Whoever that is they are DEAD MEAT!" It was Quinn.

"What the HELL is your problem!" I screamed.

"He's going to kill...tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Zoey questioned.

"The serial killer...he's going to kill...tonight."

"What serial killer? On this cruise?" Nicole asked scared.

"You're crazy!" I throw a pillow at her.

"Fine. You wait and see."

_**Michael's POV**_

I like Ashley. I didn't like her at first, but now. I should tell her. I don't give a damn if she goes to MRA. I have to tell her.

_**Chase's POV**_

"Where is Dana? She was suppose to meet me here 10 minutes ago..." I said to myself.

Dana walked up.

"Sorry I'm late. Overslept. Blame Quinn."

"Whatever.How are we going to do this?"

"It's easy. All we do is set them up on blind dates."  
"Ummmm...no."

"Do you want Zoey?"

"I thought about it. "FIne I'll do it."

**_Nicole's POV_**

Ok, so how am I going to talk to Tyler? I sighed. I've never been in love before. I had to tell him how I felt. I went to his room--room 513. I took a deep brreath and sighed. What if he didn't like me like that? I knocked. His roomate, Kyle, answered.

"Hey Nicole, right?"

"Right. Where's Tyler?"

"Looking for you."

"Great. Do you know where he went?"

"Nope."

I looked all over except for the dinning hall. I finaly appoarched there. I found Tyler--and someone else-Ashley face down on the floor. Dead,. D-E-A-D. I screamed,

"What happened?"  
Quinn said,"I told you."

Will there be another victim?  
How will Michael react?  
Will this bring some closer?  
Will Chase's/Dana's plan work?


	5. Emotional Breakdowns

_**Spoiler: There will be at least one more death in this story. I'm debating between two characters. I might pick both though. Be forewarned.**_

_**Nicole's POV**_

"She's Dead! She's Dead!" I screamed and burst out crying. I didn't know her very well, but she's dead. And how a murder...on this cruise! They could kill me next! I grabbed onto Tyler and cried. He was crying too. Quinn was too.

"I told you!" Quinn sobbed, "No one listened."

Then really clicked in. I had to find an adult to see if she could be saved. She was stabbed by a knife so we had to act fast. But it was too late. But then I thought how lucky I was, imagine Michael I thought. WAIT... MICHAEL! He doesn't know. I had to find him.

I walked out the out of the room and found Michael.

"She's dead..."I sobbed.

"Who? What? Have you seen Ashley?" Michael asked.

"She's--" I tried to say.

"Ashley's dead, Michael," Tyler finished,"I'm sorry."

"What? Is this a joke? It's not funny!" Michael was enraged.

"No, look."

Michael walked into the dining hall and screamed, he also burst out crying. At that moment, Mr. Bender, Chase, Zoey, Dana, Kyle (Tyler's roommate) , and Logan walked in. Everyone was crying--including Logan.

"Logan, Are you...crying?" Dana asked.

"No...Maybe...Yes..." Logan said embarrsed.

"What are we going to do?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know yet," Mr. Bender said, "Everyone to their rooms." Everyone was still. I don't think we could go if we wanted to.  
"NOW!" Mr. Bender yelled.

_**Chase's POV**_

The room was silent. No one knew what to say. I kept thinking if that girl was Zoey and how Michael must of felt. I wanted to say something to him but I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I've never been in that position and hopefully never will. I felt so sorry for Michael. I think we all did. He was the one closest to Ashley. I can imagine if that was Zoey. I shook my head. The pain he was going through.

_**Logan's POV**_

I didn't want to go back to my room. Not with Michael in there. So I ditched the guys and headed towards Dana's room. I knocked.  
"Hello?" said Dana obviously upset.

"Hey." I replied.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood, Logan! Just go away!"

I sighed,"Fine. Whatever. I just thought I could help. Whatever." I paused.

"Why are you being so nice?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red. She hugged me. my cheeks were as red as the reddest strawberry. I never liked a girl like this before. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't perfect.

Me, the author: Wait...That's not right...

"Yes it is!" Logan shouted at me, the author.

Ok, back to the story,

"After Ashley's Death...I just figured out I'm not perfect," Logan said to Dana. Logan was crying at this point.

"Yes, you are," Dana started, "Perfect for me." We kissed.

"Hey Dana. Who's at the..." Nicole then saw them kiss, "What the..."

A/N: Sorry about the ending, it might of confused you and a little chessy.

SPOILERS--

Logan is afraid of telling everyone he likes Dana. Dana, against Logan's wishes, tells Chase, how will Logan react?

Michael is in a major depressed state (Well that's not really a spoiler...oh well...)

Zoey is jealous of Dana and Nicole both having guys

Nicole and Tyler grow closer, yet farther about. (Last one doesn't make sense...but it will...)


	6. I feel safe when you're here

_**A/N: I have officially figured out the ending and how more will die (more than two) Two will die at the end of this chapter. Once again, be forewarned.**_

_**Dana's POV**_

Logan was slightly embarrassed. "I gotta go," Logan said, "Nicole, Dana. Do me a favor and never talk of this again. He walked out.

A half an hour later, I left to get some ice cream. There, I ran into Chase.

"Chase! I..." I reliazed that I wasn't suppose to tell him, "Nevermind."

"What? Tell me!"

"Can't. Logan doesn't want me to"

"What? Oh my god. Did you kiss Logan?"

"Maybe."

"You did, didn't you?"

I didn't want to say...but I cracked. "Yes! But...you can't tell anyone. Logan doesn't want you too. Only yo, me, Logan, and Nicole know, ok?"

"Nicole? Why?"

"She saw us."

Logan walked up, however we didn't see him.

"I can't believe you kissed him!"

I then saw Logan. "I can't believe you Dana! I'm never talking to you again!"

"He guessed!" I said in my defense.

"Sure. And I'm not hot. Whatever. I'm never talking to you."

_**Michael's POV**_

"Michael? Michael?" I could hear Zoey yelling.

"GO away!" I cried.

"I brought you dinner."

"Fine, Zoey. Come in."

"Why don't you listen to some music?"

"I hate music," I said, "My heart is broken. I will never listen to music again."

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Yeah. Well. I've lost my girl."

"Well, at least you had someone. Dana has Logan, according to Nicole they kissed. And Nicole has Tyler."

"What about Chase?"

"Chase doesn't like me!"

"Yes, he does. He talks about all the time."

"He does? Thanks Michael! I have to go find him!" Zoey said and left

"Well thanks for helping me!" I said under my breath.

_**Nicole's POV**_

I knocked on Tyler's door. Kyle, Tyler's roomate, answered.

'Where's Tyler?"

"In here. Playing some kill vampire video game."

"I'll go." I saw Kyle wink at Tyler.

"Hey Tyler"

"Hey." Tyler paused the video game. "Wanna get some pizza?"

"Sure."

We walked to the pizza place.

"Can you believe this murder guy?"

"I know," I said, "But I feel safe when you're around."

We started to kiss. But then, "I can't do this Nicole." He paused. "You're 3000 miles away. I just don't want to hurt you."

I looked at him. He looked sorry. I was sorry. Why did I like him so much?

And then I heard Zoey scream. She ran over to us. "Dana, Kyle, and Michael. They are dead--a triple death."

_**SPOILERS--Don't read if you don't want!**_

Another will die. But don't worry, not everyone will--Will it be Logan, Zoey, Chase, Tyler, Nicole, or Quinn

How will Logan react to Dana's Death?

How will Tyler react to his best friend's death?

Will Chase and Zoey get closer?  
What's Quinn's new invention?  
What about Tyler and Nicole?


	7. Can't Live Without You

_**Part 7-Can't live without you.**_

_**A/N: There will be a sequel! Beforewarned: In the middle you might be mad, but do not stop reading. Promise? Ok, I don't want to give too much away so I won't. **_

_**A/N #2: Sorry I haven't written, I have been swamped with a 35-page report on the civil war and then went on vacation.**_

_**PART A**_

_**Logan's POV**_

I looked down at Dana. Sure, I was mad at her. But I thought we could be together again--someday, it was just a stupid little fight. Yes, a stupid fight. But now she was gone. Forever. I started to cry.

Chase walked up, "Logan! I just heard. I am so sorry."

"Leave me alone!" I was not in the mood for Chase.

"Dude. I know how you feel."

"You do? Because I don't think you lost someone you love!"

Quinn walked up with some damn papers, "Guess What! You'll never believe my newest invention. I can save Dana's--"

But I wasn't listening, "Quinn! I don't care about your damn invention." I picked up her papers and ripped them in half.

_**Tyler's POV  
**_

I lost my two best friends today.

First Kyle: My bst friend of four years. And he was dead. Dead. Dead.

Second Nicole: She will hate me forever.I loved her. But I didn't want to her hurt her. Damn. Why couldn't I just kiss her and have long-distance relationship. Why, oh why! Now she hates me. I hate myself.

I couldn't tell which I was more upset about--Kyle or Nicole.

_**Zoey's POV**_

"Chase!"

"Zoey. Not now. Michael, Kyle, Dana's Dead."

"I know. But before Michael told me something..."

"Chase... I love..."

Before I could answer, a guy come behind her at knocked her unconsious with an axe. I screamed (like a girl). HELP!

Tyler came running crying, "Nicole, Quinn they're dead."

_**A/N: Everyone but Logan, Tyler, Chase, and Zoey is dead. Zoey is now unconsious. **_

_**PART B--Don't stop now!**_

_**Tyler's POV**_

"Logan! Dude!" I cried, "What are we gonna do?"

"I know! How do we get out of here?"

"NO! I mean about Nicole!"

"What about her?"

"She's dead..."

"Damn it! That makes me a bigger risk. Damn it! Don't kill the hot one!"

Chase ran up, "Guys, I have a plan!"

"What?" I asked, "Will it save Nicole?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But we need to find Quinn's keycard."

"Why?" asked Logan.

"Because...Remember right after Dana died Quinn came up and said 'I can save Dana's--' I think she can bring them back...but we need to find out how."

SPOILERS:

The next chapter is the last. But there will be a sequel.

Is Zoey ok?

Will everyone be saved?


	8. I missed you

1**_Part 8–I missed you_**

_**A/N: This is the final chapter of A Ship called Murder. There will however be a sequel so expect it! I haven't really decided on the whole story yet...working on it. But before I get to the sequel, I have to finish this story! Soooo...on with the story.**_

_**Chase's POV**_

"Because...Remember right after Dana died Quinn came up and said 'I can save Dana's--' I think she can bring them back...but we need to find out how," I said.

"Well...where is Quinn's keycard?" Logan asked.

"I know where Nicole's keycard is! She left in her room," Tyler said.

"Dude, that's awesome in everything, but we need Quinn's keycard...because Quinn's invention would be in Quinn's room," Logan said, annoyed.

"Well, wouldn't her keycard be with her?" I reasoned.

"Good point," Tyler agreed.

So we went into the hallway where Quinn was found. Sure enough, her keycard was in her pocket. I looked down. And then heard Zoey's voice.

"Chase?"

"Zoey! How are you? Are you ok?"

"Chase. I need to tell you something...I lo--"

"Sorry to break this up but we have we kinda have t save some people," Tyler said.

"What happened?"Zoey asked.

"Nicole and Quinn."

"Not them too!" Zoey whined.

We went to Quinn's room. And we found a paper with a bunch of equations.

"Great. A dead end!" Logan complained.

"It's not a dead end look..." Tyler said.

He was holding another piece of paper with Quinn's writing on it.

_**Dear the Final Four, **_

**_I knew it was going to be you four. Logan, Zoey, Tyler, and Chase. I know this because I know the murderer. That's how I knew he was going to attack. The murderer–my older brother, Jack. He use to have a long-distance relationship with Ashley. And, therefore, killed her first. Then he couldn't stop. He contacted me to make him medicine to stop...but I couldn't. So instead, I make a time machine, however it will only go back to the day I started making it and you can't go into the future, it can only be used once, so use it wisely. Since it will only go back to the day I made it, we can save anyone but Ashley. Only two can go, so I chose Tyler and Logan. I knew I would be killed because I couldn't make the medicine. So, I trusted you guys, the final four, to help me. Please save me and the others._**

_**–Quinn.**_

"Wow," said Tyler.

"So...where's the machine?" Logan asked.

"I think it's this," I said finding another piece of paper with a locket attached, on the piece of paper were three words: **_OPEN THE LOCKET!_**

And then Tyler and Logan were gone...

When they returned they were with Dana, Michael, Nicole, Kyle, and Quinn.

I looked over at Logan and Dana. They were kissing, Logan stopped and said, "I'm sorry. I was so unreasonable."

I looked over at Nicole and Tyler. Tyler said, "Nicole, forgot what I said earlier. I like you, a lot. I missed you." And they kissed.

Michael was talking to Quinn, who was telling him she was sorry about not being able to see Ashley.

And I looked at Zoey. She looked at me and said, "I've been wanting to tell you something."

"I know."

"Michael told me you liked me. And I like you too." And we kissed.

_THE END_

The sequel: "Untitled (As of now)"

Tyler comes to PCA

A mysterious teacher comes to PCA

TBA (To be announced)

For my 10-year reunion peoples:

I will be working on this fanfic soon! Stay tuned and put me on your author alert list.


End file.
